Ame To Kusari
by LovelyDouchebagUniverse
Summary: "Joignons nos mains puisque nous sommes "Des amis proches". ... Je joue ce jeu compliqué de celui qui regarde sans être vu. Je rêve qu'elle disparaît et qu'il ne reste que toi et moi..." Loki l'aime désespérément. Tony se conduit comme un idiot. Songfic. Deathfic. OS
Auteur: Chat Noir

Disclaimer: la chanson utilisée ( "Ame To Kusari" ) ne m'appartient pas, sa traduction revient à Kurotsuki92i, je n'ai fais que modifier quelques passages pour coller au texte un maximum. Les Avengers appartiennent au MCU.

Pairing: Loki/Tony, IronFrost

UA, Songfic, Deathfic

Blabla que personne ne va lire: Ça fait globalement quelques semaines que j'écoute cette chanson en boucle; je vais y changer quelques trucs pour qu'elle colle parfaitement aux personnages que j'ai choisi.

Ce n'est pas encore brillant... J'espère que cela vous plaira.

C'est pour toi, Manon. Je t'aime.

OoOoO

 **"Ame To Kusari"**

 _ **Joignons nos mains puisque nous sommes "Des amis proches".**_

 _ **J'ai entendu la voix de quelqu'un...**_

 _ **"Ravis de te rencontrer"**_

 _ **"Au revoir".**_

Je joue ce jeu compliqué de celui qui regarde sans être vu. Je rêve qu'elle disparaît et qu'il ne reste que toi et moi. Si je n'avais qu'un seul pouvoir, ce serait de nous rendre fier l'un de l'autre. Je voudrais que tu cesses d'avoir honte, je voudrais que tu prennes ma main, je voudrais simplement être plus que celui que tu aimes dans les coins.

Je me demande ce que je suis quand tu regardes dans mes yeux, que tu t'octroies ma personne toute entière par un regard simple, un sourire doux. Suis-je une partie de toi, Suis-je un peu plus que je le crois ? Ne suis-je que bribe de ton passé, un simple jouet dont tu vas te lasser ?

Vas-tu cesser d'être cruel ? Vas-tu commencer à m'aimer ? Vais-je trouver le courage de t'abandonner et de t'oublier ? Je ne suis que bien peu pour toi, tu ne fais que te jouer de moi, mon attirance flatte ton ego, tu t'en sens fier, tu t'en sens beau... Tu ris de mes commentaires, tu te moques de mes réactions, tu t'amuses de la peine qui ronge mon coeur faible petit à petit...

Comptes-tu oublier ton image ? Imagines-tu vivre sans moi ? Sais-tu comment s'appelle cette fille blonde qui partage tes bras ? Je t'imagine entre ses draps, je m'imagine entre tes cuisses, je t'imagine si loin de moi et au fond ça ne me dérange pas...

Je ne te suis pas dépendant, malgré ton regard sur moi.

 ** _Essayant juste de te parler, je ne parviens qu'à m'enchaîner..._**

 ** _Quelqu'un rit à gorge déployée._**

 ** _"Bonjour"_**

 ** _"Bonjour"_**

 ** _"Merci"_**

 ** _"Bonne nuit"_**

C'est comme ça régulièrement, nous nous retrouvons dans ta chambre, nous partageons nus le même lit, la même voix, le même corps... Nous nous entendons tellement bien quand nous sommes seuls et que j'existe. J'adore voir dans tes yeux l'excitation du danger, l'amour parfois et puis souvent le besoin de recommencer.

Je m'enivre de ton odeur, je me rend cette nuit indispensable, je me grave dans ton esprit, je deviens la moitié de toi. Je fais en sorte que tu ne m'oublies pas, Je fais en sorte de t'ignorer, quand tu t'offres à fois quelque fois, quand je m'approprie tout ton être, quand tu en oublies ton prénom et criant " prends-moi un peu plus fort, Loki, aime-moi !"

Je griffe ton dos et tu t'excuses, je me venge de ton ignorance, j'essaye d'oublier la douleur qui hante le jour mon coeur idiot. Je m'abrutis de cette drogue que représente ton corps pour moi. Je me noie dans cette amour malsain qui nous étreint chaque jour un peu plus.

Tu as peut-être tout pour toi, en apparence tout du moins, tu me toises parfois sans raison, en espérant que cette nuit je me vengerais. J'ai envie de te voir pleurer, j'ai envie envie de casser les dents de la blonde, j'ai envie de te faire regretter ce sort affreux que tu m'as lancé. Je veux que tu haïsses cette fille, je veux que tu n'aimes que moi, mais tu m'ignores encore, toujours.

Ce soir tu le regretteras...

 ** _Je gardais ce sentiment de culpabilité en moi et j'agissais si maladroitement_**

 ** _"Je dois rentrer, sinon, je vais me faire gronder"_**

 ** _Les corbeaux chantent._**

Encore et toujours ce regard suffisant qui me fait me sentir six pieds sous terre. J'ai l'impression que notre relation n'évolue pas et reste un flagrant amas de bonnes volontés aussi fausse que ce sourire que tu tends à cette blonde que je ne supporte plus. Je voudrais faire disparaître mon coeur afin de ne plus souffrir de cette situation abominable qui nous ronge tout deux.

Tu me regardes de loin et je suis ta Némésis autant que celui qui connaît ta véritable nature. Rien ne change jour après jour, je suis toujours le propriétaire de tes nuits et de tes sentiments honnêtes dont tu as trop honte pour les afficher, mais je ne veux plus être ton jouet.

Tu as beau me sourire et me toucher, quand la nuit tombe et que tes regards redeviennent miens, je suis toujours esclave de tes sentiments tout comme tu l'es du plaisir que je te donne. Tu m'adresses un regard complice, un sourire tendre, des mots doux. Je veux découvrir ton visage quand tu es amoureux de moi, je veux que tu m'aimes comme elle, le jour quand tu m'ignores et que je ne suis rien.

Je pourrais très bien te trahir, je pourrais t'exhiber au monde... Montrer à tous cette relation dont tu as honte et qui me tue doucement... Mais j'aime la chaleur de tes reins, j'aime ton visage quand tu jouis, j'aime t'entendre m'implorer, les larmes aux yeux, le dos cambré.

 _ **"Je ne me sens pas seul,**_

 _ **tu n'as pas besoin de me réconforter."**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui aussi, un lieu où m'évader m'attend...**_

Je déteste votre relation, je déteste tout de cette "Pepper" ! Je déteste que tu m'ignores pour lui voler des baisers dans la nuque quand tout le monde vous regarde. Tu es sensé être discret ? Vous êtes ridicules et tu es cruel. Vous êtes ridicules et je suis jaloux... J'ai horreur de ton regard, même la nuit, il m'insupporte !

J'en ai assez de te fantasmer, j'en ai assez de t'imaginer ! Je voudrais être à tes côtés... Je voudrais juste une fois que tu me dises que tu m'aimes sans la regarder. Mais tu restes cet idiot dont je suis amoureux et qui n'aime que mon corps quand personne ne peut le voir. Je réalise que je ne suis rien pour toi, je réalise que je me fourvoie... Je cours après un espoir vain, je tend les bras vers ma propre fin... Je m'abandonne dans ton regard, j'oublie même de me respecter, pour mieux me laisser disparaître au profit de ta célébrité...

je n'y peux rien, je t'aime trop. " N'oublies pas que je ne t'aime pas" "baisse les yeux quand on se croise" "fais aussi en sorte que ça n'arrive pas". Amuses-toi de ma faiblesse, Ris de ces larmes qui brouillent ma vue, embrases mon coeur et ma détresse...

Le sang gicle dans la baignoire, j'ouvre mes cuisses et mes genoux, J'attends dans l'eau froide d'oublier la douleur de ta voix qui résonne dans ma tête. "Sois un bon objet" Je me dis " fais-le t'aimer, sois bien docile." Je déteste ma propre faiblesse, J'ai l'habitude du maquillage. Aujourd'hui encore je porte le masque de l'indifférence.

 ** _Je fais taire mes véritables sentiments et ravale mes désirs_**

 ** _Je ris de ces liens ambigus_**

 ** _Je ne peux rien y faire, nous restons deux hommes..._**

J'abandonne l'idée d'être aimé, de pouvoir un jour te remplacer, d'être heureux simplement un peu dans les bras d'un homme qui m'aime au grand jour. La société c'est compliqué, tenant compte de ce que je suis, de tout ce que je hais en moi... Tu fais le beau près de cette fille, tu fais le tombeur près d'une autre. Tu es fier n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde la caméra, je l'ai caché. Je souris de ma force imbécile et je renonce. Suis-je si faible ou bien est-ce toi qui est trop fort ? Me maîtriserais-tu à distance ? Est-ce ça l'Amour finalement ? Un échange furtif de regard au détour du long couloir...

"Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?" " Je suis ravi de te connaître !" "Tu as de si jolis yeux !" "Prends-moi un peu plus fort, Loki, aime-moi !"

Notre relation est aussi douce que malsaine, comme tes regards sur mon corps, quand je m'endors près de toi, dans la nuit et jusqu'aux aurores... Nous n'avons en fait rien en commun, je suis ta force et tu es ma faiblesse, mais je suis le meilleur de ce qu'il y a en toi alors que tu me pourris de l'intérieur.

Je ne suis qu'Amour à sens unique, je ne suis que le sang dans ma baignoire, je ne suis que cette faiblesse, qui me pousse à te bousculer. Tu ne dis rien cette fois, ni moquerie, ni gentillesse. "Où vas-tu?" Je fuis la cruelle réalité, je fuis mon homosexualité... Tu n'attrapes pas ma main, tu me laisses poursuivre mon chemin.

 ** _"Ravie de te connaître" deviendra un jour "adieu"_**

Je brûle ce qu'il reste de moi, mes plaies ouvertes depuis trop longtemps... Je suis un lâche qui se fuit lui-même, et qui espère que la vie l'aide... Je fais un pas dans le vide, je ferme les yeux, même si je n'ai pas peur. Les feux d'artifices illumineront le ciel quand le sang pourpre giclera autour de mon pitoyable corps désarticulé.

Une main me rattrape avant que je tombe, je pend misérablement dans le vide. J'ouvre les yeux quand tes larmes brûlent mon visage. Est-ce que j'ai envie de mourir ? "Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonnes pas !" est-ce que j'ai envie de mourir ?! "je ferais tout ce que tu veux !" Je me débats un peu, la frustration prend le dessus, je sens que je glisse dans ses doigts et qu'il se bat pour me retenir.

"Tony !" "Je t'aime ! Tiens bon !" " Ne me lâches pas."

Je glisse.

 _ **Je suis déjà las de ce bonbon sucré**_

 _ **Alors, donne-moi un peu de ton amertume**_

Je pousse un cri de terreur, j'entends le tien à l'unisson, et les élèves autour de nous hurlent de peur. La Mort a quelque chose d'effrayant pour beaucoup d'entre nous mais aujourd'hui, elle m'apparaît délicieuse. Ton regard se décompose, horrifié. Je sens que tu m'en veux. Je suis cruel. J'adore la culpabilité dans tes yeux. Tu es magnifique, le visage baigné de larmes, penché ainsi au-dessus du vide.

Crac. Crac. Mes os se brisent en touchant le sol et mon crâne heurte violemment l'asphalte de la cours. Le feu d'artifice peut commencer. On dit que même mort, on reste un peu conscient du monde qui nous entoure.

Je suis sans doute plus conscient désormais que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant.

"Loki !" Je sens tes larmes qui me touchent encore, je sens mon sens qui mon corps. Cette sensation délicieuse; je me sens mieux, je me sens entier. Je sais que tu m'as aimé, je sais que tu vas pleurer, je sais que désormais tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité...

 ** _Les couleurs ne sont que des tâches, notre relation n'est qu'hypocrisie_**

 ** _Je chéris les chaînes qui retiennent mon cœur_**

Il n'y a plus entre nous qu'une histoire fade qui fut à peine, mais la nuit entre tes draps, tu rêves de nos corps emboîtés, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi, ce que tu as fait de travers, tous tes gestes te deviennent suspects, et là où je suis, cruellement ...

... Je souris.

OoOoO

review ? :3


End file.
